Samurai Jack
"Samurai Jack" (real name unknown) is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon Samurai Jack. Throughout the series, he is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Biography Early Life Jack was born a prince to his father's land. His story first began when he was born shortly after Aku was imprisoned by Jack's father. About a decade later, Aku escaped with the help of a solar eclipse. Jack's mother went into hiding and sent Jack to train around the world, as was planned by his parents should Aku ever escape his prison and Jack's father fail to stop him. Jack's Teachers His mother took him to a Japanese ship whose Captain who took him from his homeland. On the journey he is taught astronomy and how to navigate via the stars. The ship takes Jack to Arabia where a sheikh taught him to ride horses. From there, he is taken to Africa where he was left with a tribe of bushmen who taught the art of fighting with a staff. After reaching proficiency, he was brought to Egypt where he was educated by their best scholars. Jack eventually moves to Greece to learn the art of wresting followed by a trip to England where he met Robin Hood who trained him on how to use a bow and arrow. He then traveled on a viking long boat working as a member of the crew. In Russia he was trained in the art of axe throwing and later went to Mongolia where he was taught combat on horseback. His final training took him to a shaolin temple where he learned their discipline and martial arts. Confronting Aku After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, Jack returned to the temple his mother was hiding in and was given the sword his father used to defeat Aku along with his signature kimono. Jack traveled to the castle of Aku, finding his father enslaved and nearly skin and bones. He warned Jack that it was too early for him to fight Aku, but he didn't listen and continued on. Jack then confronted the sorcerer and the battle began. Jack managed to severely wound Aku, but before he could deal the final blow, Aku opened a time portal and threw Jack into it, sending him centuries into the future. The Future When Jack finally escaped the portal, he found himself in a dystopian future. After Jack escaped being crushed, he met three alien teens who called him "Jack." He asked them where he was and what was going on around him, and learned that Aku had conquered the world and spread his influence across the universe, enslaving many planets while using Earth as his base of operations. The teens then showed him a bar where he could get a drink, but was attacked by crooks however he quickly disposed of them. This caught the attention of a group of dog archaeologists, who discovered the truth about Jack's origins and asked for his help in saving their group from Aku's oppression. Jack consented, and left with them, but not before giving them his new name Jack. Though they did not know it, the group was being watched by one of Aku's spies, who hastily informed him of Jack's actions at the bar. Jack and the archaeologists later arrived at the mines the dogs were excavating and saw the tragedies that befell those incapable of fulfilling Aku's bidding. He and the dogs then came up with a strategy to defeat Aku's army of mechanical beetles. On the day of the attack, Jack faced the army and managed to drastically reduce their numbers using the very crystals the dogs were forced to dig for, but not before running out of artillery and being forced to fight the remaining ones on foot. Despite suffering several injuries, Jack managed to beat them after going into berserk-like yelling no there is no escape when the drones attempted to retreat. With the army defeated, the dogs thanked the Samurai and went their separate ways. Jack would then go on many adventures, make friends, and help out many people as he searched for a way back in time or an opportunity to destroy Aku. 50 Years in the Future Jack has still not found a way back home or defeated Aku, but Aku's time travel spell has rendered Jack ageless. At the same time, he has overcame his reluctance toward technology as he now can use firearms, explosive and ride a heavy-armed motorbike. Despite becoming disillusioned, Jack still continues his journey. FusionFall Arrival of Fuse While the first Fusion Comet lands on Earth, Jack is in the Darklands sitting on top of some sort of sauropod as the meteor hurtles past his area. War Against Fuse The Future At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a Dexlabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far Future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. On awaking, the hero sees Blossom, Bubbles, Dexter, Numbuh One, and Samurai Jack fighting Fusion minions on top of a building. After being filled in by Ben and Numbuh Five, the hero heads off to save Dexter, who has been taken hostage by Fusion Buttercup. The hero engages in a furious battle, but in the end defeats the Buttercup copy-cat. As the ground rumbles, Dexter points the hero to the exit of the lair. Once out, Numbuh Two directs the hero to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so that they can make their escape. While racing towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., a Tech Wing attacks the hero. The hero counters the attack with the Buttercup Nano, using her stunning ability. The two successfully escape Tech Square as it begins to destroy itself completely. The remaining hero meet up in a unknown location where Buttercup, Numbuh Five, Jack himself, and Numbuh Two are present. Dexter fills them in on the battle (via Hologram). After the briefing Dexter orders the Hero to be taken to Hero Square, Sector V, where he trust that Mandark and Numbuh Two will be able to rebuild the time machine for the hero to warp back to the past. The group loads into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and head to Sector V. Note: The following events take place in the Future, not the Past. Band of Bandits With the fixing of the Time Machine a critical task, Jack offers to help the hero ease the difficult journey with a artifact that he knows of, the Temporal Stone, a artifact that will protect the player while on the trip through time. He orders the hero to get the stone from the Sewer Creeper in the Peach Creek Estate area. Once the stone is obtained, the hero returns to Jack for a reward. Milk Delivery Note: This was available when Jack was present in Goat's Junk Yard. While Eddy is making deliveries to heroes around the area, he sends the hero to deliver milk to Jack, claiming that the expiration date is on that very day. The hero rushes to find Jack in Goat's Junk Yard and deliver the milk before it expires. On arrival, the hero finds Jack and delivers the milk. Jack gratefully accepts it. The Past Samurai Jack is the first person to have encountered the Fusion Spawns. He was also the first to have been copied to make a Fusion when the aforesaid Spawns stole one of his sandals. When the threat of the Fusion Spawns becomes strongly apparent, Jack temporarily sets aside his quest to return to his time to help defend the Earth from Fuse's forces, where his valor has earned him the respect of many, including Eduardo. In the Future, he was next to Mandark by the time machine in Peach Creek Estates (The Future); formerly, though, he was in Goat's Junk Yard (The Future). In the past, he is stationed alongside Tetrax aboard Mandark's floating research station in the Darklands. He is also the last original Adaptium Nano of the game. He hands out guide missions for both Dexter and Edd, the only character to hand out missions for two different guides. He was one of the few surviving heroes in the Future who escaped Tech Square, along with Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Dexter. He helps the Hero return to the Past with a Temporal Stone in possession of the Verminators. He is also at Mt. Neverest, congratulating the player for finishing the Academy's training. Powers and Abilities * Ageless: The effect of time travel has rendered him unable to age, allowing him to potentially live forever. As a result, despite being well-over 50 years old, he has remained physically unchanged. To which, his physical health and appearance remains as it was during his prime. Furthermore, this also appears to keep his vitality, performance, and overall conditioning in the same state. However, he is still vulnerable to pain and injuries. To which he can be killed the same as any normal being. * Limited Telekinesis: In Jack and The Haunted House, he can levitate his sword to cut the demonic bonds utilized by the demonic spirit just by intense willpower and focus. Seemingly, he learned this technique from witnessing the Shaolin monks' usage of Qi in such physical means. * Intelligence: Jack has demonstrated a high level of understanding and intelligence, being an expert at planning and creating strategies for confrontations, using his surroundings to his advantage, and seeing through Aku's deception on quite a few occasions. Jack also has high levels of precision and accuracy rarely failing their goal and they are a great distance Jack rarely misses its target. * Marksmanship: Jack is shown to carry a laser pistol after his 50 years journey in the future. He is also skilled in using laser pistol and Vulcan gun as well as hi-tech explosive. * Motorcycle Intuition: Jack is shown to use a motorcycle after 50 years in the future. * Master Archer: Jack has shown to have excellent skills in archery since he was trained by Robin Hood. His archer skill was put to the test in Episode 3 when Jack used this skill to to set off traps against the beetle drones and later used his last arrows on the beetle drones which they hit dead on. * Master Martial Artist: Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts; some of which include the Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger and Eagle styles, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. In his youth, Jack also learned how to use unfamiliar weapons by observing others, and adapting their style into his own skills to use them more effectively as necessary. * Master Melee Fighter: He is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights at the Dome of Doom1. After 50 years, he begins to adapt to modern technology, which he begins to use firearm and ride motorbike. * Master Swordsman: Jack's signature and arguably greatest skill is his performance with a sword. Jack's style relies primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes, balancing with strong defensive stances that parry his opponent's strikes until finding an opening for a decisive blow. Very few opponents have been demonstrated to be a match for his swordsmanship, among them The Scotsman and The Ninja, and even fewer can outright defeat him, such as The Guardian. His trademark technique is Horse Cut, which he jumps into the air and slashes the opponent with tremendous force during his fall to break their defense or destroys their armor. After 50 years, he is shown to able to fight a large amount of assassins using only a combat knife. * Ninjutsu: Jack is also a skilled ninja, having been trained to blend in with his surroundings. His preferred style is to blend in with the light. He does this by simply reversing his chi so that he is dressed in pure white, and tying white bandages around his face, hands, and feet, after which he employs his training. * Peak Human Conditioning: From spending the majority of his life preparing to face Aku and constantly facing adversity in his quest to return home, Jack has honed his body to the absolute limit of human potential. ** Peak Human Resilience: Jack has shown many times to be highly resistant to harm. He withstood powerful blows from inhumanly strong opponents relatively unfazed and being slammed through rocks only to quickly brush it off. Even with injures he does sustain, he has a high threshold for pain, able to continue fighting with no hindrance to his performance. He has even survived falls from great heights that would kill a normal person. Jack also has an unfathomable reserve of stamina. In addition to rarely tiring, even after such, he is shown able to fight off hundreds of opponents for days. ** Peak Human Senses: Jack's years of training have honed his senses to surreal levels. With them, he is highly alert to any approaching threat and likewise is able to quickly react to even the fastest of opponents. With his sense of hearing alone, he was able to defeat the Blind Archers, taking in the whole environment to consistently steps ahead of the three archers. ** Peak Human Speed: Jack is shown to be extremely swift. With his natural reflexes and sheer footwork, he is able to able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and even defeat a team composed entirely of highly skilled bounty hunters from all directions in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his sword to deflect bullets from a gatling gun with little effort. ** Peak Human Strength: He has deceptive raw strength for his lean frame, able to cleanly cut through most machines with little effort and can easily throw opponents much larger than himself. Also, following his training with the blue monkeys, his strength increased immensely, able to jump about while weighed down all over by large rocks and boulders. In building up his muscles for this improved physical prowess, he also gained the ability to jump about hundreds of feet into the air, even from a stationary position. * Survival Skills: Living amongst Aku's Orwellian regime greatly limits the number of places Jack can visit for a meal even when he has money; thus he tends to live in the wild where he must obtain his own food. As such, he is a proficient hunter, trapper, forager, and cook. He also has basic medical skills, and he tends to patch himself back up after his battles. * Willpower: Jack seems to possess a nearly indomitable force of will, able to force himself through virtually any hardship in order to vanquish Aku. This ability is not absolute however, and he is capable of becoming disheartened and, at one point, he nearly gave up his quest (though on that occasion he got over himself in rather short order after being reminded of what it was that he fought for). Trivia * Samurai Jack is a Playable Character in "Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion" * Jack's body angles and features are similar to those of Professor Utonium from The Powerpuff Girls. * Jack's true age (prior to Season 5) is unspecified. While in the first episode, in the montage of his training, under a few of his teachers, he appeared older than he was in the last scene, from child to adulthood. According to Rothchild's age-o-meter, Jack's particles/cells date back to 25 B.A - 25 years before Aku took over Earth completely. This suggests that Jack was at least 25 years old at the time Aku sent him to the future. * Even though he's called Jack, this is not his real name. At this point, the name his parents gave him is unknown. In flashbacks and the first episodes, his parents did not call him by name. It can be reasonably assumed that his name is of Japanese origin, given his background. * It should be noted that if Jack were to just take the opportunity he had at the time to travel back in time none of the people he saved would have experienced the pain and suffering Aku inflicted on them. ** Though it's possible that traveling back in time will just create an alternate timeline rather than actually changing the current one. Screenshots Jack.png Scene08621.png 300px-Jack shirtless vs the zombies.png XCV07249.png XCV07057.png XCV07033.png XCV07009.png XCV06985.png XCV06961.png XCV06937.png XCV06769.png XCV06745.png XCV06721.png XCV06697.png XCV06673.png XCV06649.png XCV06625.png XCV06601.png XCV05977.png XCV05953.png XCV05929.png XCV05905.png XCV05857.png XCV05737.png XCV05713.png XCV05665.png XCV05641.png XCV05617.png XCV05593.png XCV05569.png XCV05545.png XCV05521.png XCV05425.png XCV05401.png XCV05377.png XCV05353.png XCV26113.png XCV26089.png XCV17041.png XCV17017.png XCV15337.png XCV15313.png XCV15289.png XCV15265.png XCV15241.png XCV15217.png XCV15193.png XCV14881.png XCV14449.png XCV14425.png XCV14401.png XCV14209.png XCV14185.png XCV13897.png XCV13777.png XCV13753.png XCV13729.png XCV13705.png XCV13561.png XCV13537.png XCV13513.png XCV13369.png XCV13345.png XCV13009.png XCV12985.png XCV11521.png XCV01465.png XCV08545.png XCVI20545.png XCVI20521.png XCVI20497.png XCVI20233.png XCVI19417.png XCVI19393.png XCVI18433.png XCVI18409.png XCVI18385.png XCVI18265.png XCVI18241.png XCVI17737.png XCVI17713.png XCVI15649.png XCVI15625.png XCVI13561.png XCVI13537.png XCVI13513.png XCVI13345.png XCVI13321.png XCVI13297.png XCVI11929.png XCVI11905.png XCVI11881.png XCVI11857.png XCVI10369.png XCVII32857.png XCVII32833.png Scene27193.png Scene27169.png Scene27145.png Scene27121.png Scene27049.png Scene26929.png Scene26905.png Scene26641.png Scene26473.png Scene26449.png Scene26353.png Scene25657 (2).png Scene25633.png Scene25609.png Scene25585 (2).png Scene25561 (2).png Scene25537 (2).png Scene25513 (2).png Scene25489 (2).png Scene25465.png Scene25441.png Scene25321.png Scene25297.png Scene25273.png Scene25249.png Scene25225.png Scene25201.png Scene25177.png Scene25153.png Scene24913.png Scene24889.png Scene24865.png Scene24769.png Scene24745.png Scene24649.png Scene23329-0.png Scene23305-0.png Scene23281-0.png Scene23257-0.png Scene22945-0.png Scene22369.png Scene22345.png Scene22321.png Scene22249.png Scene22225.png Scene22201-1.png Scene22177-1.png Scene22153-1.png Scene22129-1.png Scene22105-1.png Teenjack.PNG Category:Superheroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Title Characters Category:Prodigy Category:Pure of Heart Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Fusion Fall Universe Category:Toonami Universe Category:Samurai Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Most Wanted List Category:Royalty Category:Metahumans Category:Amnesia Category:Orphan Category:Bounty Category:Japanese Category:Stoic Category:Shaolin Category:Wrestlers Category:Pirates Category:Ninja Category:Telekinesis Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Hunters Category:Wanderers Category:Murder Category:Suicide Watch Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Animal Empathy Category:Immortal Category:Trackers Category:Indomitable Will Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Eternal Youth Category:Marksmanship Category:Veterans Category:PTSD Category:Temper Category:Scars Category:Pedophile